Dominion Endiel
Dominion Endiel, also known as the “Angel Whore”, is an angel in the 4th rank of the Hierarchy of Angels, and is the only angel currently bearing the rank of Dominion Luka encounters. She is essentially a prostitute who rapes mortals until their death, leading their souls to Heaven. In Chapter 3, she guards the Safaru Ruins to prevent Luka from reaching Sylph. Monsterpedia Entry “A Dominion angel who falls in the fourth circle in the angel hierarchy. Her main role is to ascend Heroic and Saintly souls to the Heavens, and rewarding them with pleasure. Though she is sometimes derided as the “Angel Whore”, she herself treats it as a respectable title. Due to her work, even the most stoic of souls will go mad in the intense pleasure from her skills. Sometimes the souls enjoy themselves so much, that it becomes an issue for later transmigration due to them turning almost disabled. In addition, she has equal skills in pleasuring men and women, since Heroes and Saints aren’t solely men. Originally Valkyrie would be the one to guide Heroic souls to the Heavens. But due to her unpopular serious and business-like manner, that role was replaced by Endiel a few hundred years ago.” Attacks Mystic Whore’s Foot: Normal attack that damages 3 times. Triggers Feet Bukkake on defeat. Mystic Whore’s Tit Fuck: Normal attack that damages 3 times. Triggers Breast Bukkake on defeat. Mystic Whore’s Ass: Normal attack that damages 3 times. Triggers Butt Bukkake on defeat. Mystic Whore’s Blowjob: Normal attack that damages 3 times. Triggers Facial Bukkake on defeat. *Mystic Whore’s Invitation: Bind ability that leads to Mystic Whore's Vagina on next turn. Mystic Whore’s Vagina: Binded attack that leads to KO via follow-up, followed after Mystic Whore’s Invitation and may lead to Hold of Sexual Pleasures. Hold of Sexual Pleasures: Binded attack that leads to a one hit KO via instant follow-up, followed after Mystic Whore’s Vagina. Dance of the Membrane: Counter stance and attack that damages 5 times for heavy damage. Leads to Membrane's Requiem if attacked. Membrane’s Requiem: Binded attack that leads to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview Unlike previous angel fights, instead of using Fallen Angel Dance, Gnome is more helpful. Her Mystic Whore’s Invitation requires both a Struggle and Gnome to instantly break free otherwise it will lead to Mystic Whore’s Vagina which is a one hit KO via follow-up. However, when she uses Dance of the Membrane, immediately switch to Fallen Angel Dance to avoid it as it deals massive damage even with Gnome and Guard. In addition, Dance of the Membrane doubles as a counter stance that will lead to Membrane’s Requiem which is also a one hit KO via follow-up. Once it goes away, resume using Gnome and fight back until she goes down. Daystar can be used to counter Dance of the Membrane. If Luka succumbs, Endiel performs vaginal sex cowgirl-style on Luka and then dissolves him in her magic. Evaluation “Prey to a horrible, indecent angel… Shall I send you and Endiel both to hell instead? Your opponent is an angel, so fallen angel dance is effective… But without Gnome, you risk losing to her binding move. Gnome would be the safer way to go, so you should summon her first thing. When she takes up a counter stance she can use an incredibly powerful move that can only be dodged with fallen angel dance. Make sure to use it, and not to attack her until she is back to normal. In addition, if you lose to her requiem move, you will be further insulted. …Do whatever you want, I don’t care anymore. Now go, oh brave Luka. Drop that fallen angel into hell." Gallery Endiel's Counter Stance.png|Dance of the Membrane 46811363_p0_master1200.jpg|Drawn by Delphinus. Dominion endiel jiffic.png|Fanart drawn by jiffic Category:Angels Category:Artist: Delphinus Category:Bosses Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 3 Category:Safaru Ruins Category:Tentacle Monsters